Eu Deveria?
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Ele estava em busca de uma noite solitária e anônima, mas agora que ela não o reconhece, a brincadeira perdeu a graça. Por outro lado, não é todo mundo que sabem quem ele é, por que ela deveria?


O pub era escuro, perto do bar somente uma lâmpada vermelha para podermos ver o que estávamos bebendo.

Não estava muito cheio, as poucas mesas tinham ocupantes e uma garota dançava sozinha próxima a jukebox. Ela recebia alguns olhares estranhos, mas não parecia se importar, ou talvez não estivesse vendo.

Isso que era bom nesse lugar, as pessoas não te importunavam. E _isso_ era bom pra mim. Eu gostava de fingir que era anônimo.

Olhei para o fundo do copo e decidi que merecia mais uma dose.

A música mudou, provavelmente obra da dançarina, e voz rouca de Joan Jett tomou o ambiente enfumaçado. Crimson and Clover.

Quando o bartender trouxe meu refil de bebida, percebi que alguém havia sentado no banco ao meu lado.

- Hey! – ela disse, apoiando os braços no balcão e inclinando o corpo por cima.

Só olhei em sua direção, era a dançarina. Ela abriu um sorriso e eu quase revirei os olhos, não achei que alguém me reconheceria aqui.

- Oi... – murmurei de volta, girando o copo de whisky barato, as pedras de gelo fazendo barulho.

- Tudo bem. Vou abrir o jogo com você! – arqueei uma sobrancelha na direção dela. Sua voz era diferente, parecia ter um sotaque estranho, mas poderia ser a bebida, seus olhos estavam levemente alterados pelo álcool – Eu não queria vir aqui. Estava feliz dançando sozinha, bebendo aquela Bloddy Mary nojenta e ouvindo minhas músicas favoritas... – completou, apontando por cima do ombro na direção da jukebox, se remexendo, apoiando os pés na barra de metal entre as pernas do banco para ficar em pé – Mas minhas amigas... – ela apontou por cima do outro ombro de novo, na direção de três garotas que olhavam na nossa direção com sorrisos divertidos e sacanas – Viu?

- Aquelas três que não param de rir?

- Com jeito de psicopatas? Elas mesmas... Bem, elas disseram que duvidavam que eu teria coragem de vir falar com você! – acabei sorrindo da expressão indignada que ela fez enquanto se sentava direito.

- O que quer dizer? – eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer.

Atorzinho famoso que atuou como o mocinho da maior sensação literária desde Harry Potter bebendo sozinho num bar? Com certeza era motivo para apostas.

- Elas têm algum problema com o fato de que eu estava dançando sozinha! Alguma bobagem sobre eu parecer uma louca... – ela suspirou, se ajeitando de novo – Como se alguém se importasse... E de qualquer forma, quem está parecendo louca sou eu, não elas, certo?

- Certo... – concordei, tomando um gole.

Tenho que admitir, deve ser a aproximação mais divertida que uma fã já fez.

- Mas... Mesmo assim, eu disse que conversaria com qualquer cara desse bar e elas te escolheram! Então... Me desculpe. – acabei rindo – Eu não vou te perturbar muito mais, só preciso provar para as intrometidas que eu consigo falar com homens, só não quero, e vou embora!

- Tudo bem... – concordei, sorrindo de canto.

Ela não parecia querer admitir que queria um autógrafo... Eu também não ia oferecer.

- Vem cá... – ela chamou minha atenção novamente – Qual seu nome?

Olhei para ela, meio surpreso.

- Você não sabe?

- Não... – ela franziu a testa de um jeito engraçado, juntando os lábios, fazia lembrar uma pinup irritada – Eu deveria? – então seus olhos se arregalaram e ela subiu na barra de metal entre as pernas do banco novamente, ficando mais alta que eu – Você não é o cara que eu gritei no elevador, é?

- O que? – elevador? – Não! – ela sorriu, levando a mão ao peito, aliviada.

- Ah... Que bom! – riu – Eu não saberia o que dizer! Não pediria desculpa, mas ele realmente ficou assustado...

Ela estava brincando, certo? Ela sabia quem eu era e estava fazendo charme.

- Robert... – eu disse apesar de mim – Meu nome é Robert!

- Prazer, Robert... – sorriu.

- Não vai me dizer seu nome? – me virei de frente para ela, que não só parecia não saber quem eu era, como realmente não parecia se importar.

- Você _quer_ saber meu nome? – perguntou como se já soubesse a resposta – Não precisa se preocupar! Só estou perguntando pra ter algo pra dizer pra Nina, Pinta e Santa Maria ali... – indicou as amigas com a cabeça.

- Mas eu quero saber! – e queria mesmo, ela era engraçada.

- Bruna – franzi a testa e ela girou os olhos – Quer dizer morena! Bru-na. – repetiu devagar.

- Você não é daqui... – comentei, achando realmente oportuno compartilhar minha dedução, mas ela, Bruna, me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso carregado de cinismo que gritava "Jura? Que inteligente!".

- É... Não sou daqui... – seu sorriso aumentou.

- Você realmente não sabe quem eu sou? – parece prepotência achar que todo o planeta me conhecia, mas eu realmente estava inconformado.

- Olha... Se você não é o cara do elevador, eu realmente não sei, Robert! – meu nome aflorava ainda mais seu sotaque – Por que? Você é sei lá... Celebridade local? Apresentador de talk show ou algo assim? – comecei a rir.

Se ela sabia quem eu era e estava brincando, estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho... Vamos ver até onde isso vai...

- Não... – dei de ombros – Acho que você tem razão! Não deveria me conhecer.

- Ok, Roberto... – Bruna tomou o copo das minhas mãos e bebeu um gole – ARGH! O que é isso? – ela fez uma careta engraçada e devolveu o copo – Você está tentando se envenenar? Não se mate, Roberto! – disse de um jeito dramático, me fazendo rir de novo.

- Roberto?

- Ah... Desculpa! – riu, culpada – Seu nome fica estranho na minha voz, resolvi mudar...

Na verdade meu nome ficava agradável na sua voz de sotaque estranho.

- De onde você é? – perguntei enquanto ela tomava outro gole do meu copo e fazia nova careta.

- Brasil... – soltou a palavra, parecendo meio sufocada pelo whisky.

- Por que você continua bebendo se não gosta? – era difícil não rir.

- Eu não sei! – me acompanhou na risada – Tira essa droga de perto de mim! – gargalhou.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Eu queria mesmo é uma cerveja, mas a daqui é esquisita... – ponderou, passando o indicador pelos lábios – Ei! – ela se pendurou no balcão, como tinha feito logo que sentou ao meu lado, os braços embaixo do tronco, a barriga encostando no bar, só que dessa vez, chegou a tirar os pés do chão. Não que ela fosse muito alta – Me traz uma Ice! – pediu pro bartender que sorriu.

Não sei ao certo, mas acho que aquele sorriso tinha alguma coisa a ver com o decote dela...

Bruna era bem bonita agora que eu estava olhando direito, mas não fez nada para exaltar isso até agora, nada de dedos brincando com o cabelo castanho, ou movimentos sensuais com a boca pequena. Ela estava apenas conversando.

- Me faz um favor? – perguntou, tombando a cabeça de leve pro lado.

- Qual?

- Olha lá pro lado da Fauna, Flora e Primavera e me diz se elas estão olhando pra cá? – estiquei o pescoço e as amigas dela não só estavam olhando, como pareciam confusas.

Acho que _elas_ sabiam quem eu era e acharam que eu seria grosso com a Bruna ou algo assim...

- Elas parecem meio surpresas... – comentei sorrindo.

- Se não fossem tão chatas, eu te apresentaria! – devolveu, puxando a barra da blusa pra abrir a garrafa de Ice que o bartender acabara de colocar a sua frente.

- Mas elas não são suas amigas?

- Isso não faz delas menos chatas. – explicou, arregalando os olhos castanhos, que ficaram parecendo mais escuros naquela iluminação – Acho que já te perturbei bastante, Robert... – de novo aquele sotaque carregado – Vou voltar... Dunga, Feliz e Atchim estão me esperando... – seus ombros caíram em derrota, sua voz pesada em falso sofrimento.

- O que vai dizer a elas? – pra quem estava tão incomodado há não mais que 10 minutos, eu parecia meio desesperado pra fazer ela ficar mais tempo.

- Bom... Vou chegar, olhar na cara das três e dizer "Huguinho, Zezinho, Luizinho... Falei com o Roberto! Posso ir?" – comecei a rir, baixando a cabeça – Brincadeira... Na verdade vou falar que eu fui agradabilíssima, e você _muito_ charmoso. Me pagou uma bebida – levantou a garrafa – e ficou completamente louco por mim!

- Ah é? – cruzei os braços, divertido, sorrindo.

- Ah sim... Você ainda não notou, mas está caído por mim... – ela tomou um gole – Então vou falar que você me deu esse sorriso torto e me chamou pra ir pro seu apartamento!

- Chamei?

- Com certeza... – ela riu – Mas eu sou moça de família honrada e disse "Não, Roberto... Muito obrigada, mas não!" e vou encerrar falando que você recebeu o fora muito bem, e quando Lindinha, Florzinha e Docinho começarem a ter um ataque por eu ter negado, eu volto pra jukebox e me faço de bêbada!

- Uau! Realmente eu perdi muita coisa dessa conversa!

- Homens são lentos, não se culpe... – me abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

Bruna não fez mais nenhuma movimentação para ir embora, e eu não queria que ela fosse... Ainda não tenho certeza se ela está fingindo não me conhecer, mas se está... Ela merece minha completa atenção!

Nossa... Merece até um teste num filme!

- Bells! – uma das amigas, chamou. Espera aí... Bells?

- Ai não... – Bruna se encolheu – A bruxa malvada do Leste!

- Quem? – essa garota via _muita_ TV...

- Finge que está se divertindo comigo? – ela pediu, como se fosse difícil.

- Tudo bem... – a bruxa malvada do Leste se aproximava cada vez mais – Ei, Bells... – chamei, debochado e ela me olhou feio, sorrindo em seguida – Vamos sair daqui.

- O que? – ela perguntou surpresa, enquanto eu levantava e a puxava pela mão – Mas pra onde?

Os tênis dela faziam barulho enquanto eu praticamente a arrastava até a porta.

- Onde você quiser! – eu sorri por cima do ombro, sem ter certeza do que estava fazendo.

- Eu já venho! – ela gritou pra amiga e deixou que eu a puxasse com mais facilidade agora – Viu? – perguntou rindo.

- O que?

- Eu disse que você já estava caído por mim! – riu ainda mais.

Ela tinha motivos pra brincar comigo. Eu acabei de arrasta-la para fora de um bar, literalmente, e não sei absolutamente nada sobre ela... Só que ela é engraçada.

E ela não era melhor, já que aparentemente não tinha idéia de quem eu era, apesar de todas as expectativas, e mesmo assim estava saindo comigo.

- E agora? – perguntou, dando um salto para conseguir me alcançar.

- Não sei... – cocei a cabeça, meu cabelo já era uma zona normalmente, agora então...

- Você é daqui, não é?

- Sou.

- Então! Isso é perfeito! Me leve pra um passeio besta de turista!

- Bruna... – ela sorriu quando eu disse seu nome – Já é mais de meia noite, nada mais está aberto.

- Então... Hmm... Me leva pra um passeio besta _seu_!

- Meu?

- É, cara... Pára de me perguntar as coisas que eu disse! – ela riu – "Você me chamou pra ir na sua casa" "Chamei?" – ela me imitou numa voz engraçada – "Você gosta de mim" "Gosto?" Se eu estou falando, é porque é verdade!

- Ah é? – perguntei de pirraça e começamos a gargalhar – Tudo bem... Acho que já sei pra onde!

- Pra que lado? – ela andou até o meio da rua.

- Temos que pegar meu carro antes!

Bruna olhou em volta, então me olhou.

- Mas onde está seu carro?

- O manobrista já vai trazer.

- Roberto... Esse tipo de bar não tem mano... – meu carro virou a rua e parou exatamente na minha frente – ...brista. Mas... Como é que... De onde... Ahm... Não. Espera. – comecei rir no instante em que ela começou a gaguejar.

- Finalmente te deixei sem palavras, hein? – comentei enquanto o manobrista jogava a chave na minha mão.

- Não vai me explicar? – cruzou os braços.

- Não! – sorri.

- Lá vem você... Com esse sorrisinho... Se achando charmoso...

- Você me acha charmoso? – abri a porta do carona pra ela, que me olhou estranho por um instante.

- Ah é! Aqui vocês dirigem do lado errado... – disse num tom displicente enquanto se jogava no banco.

- Você não me respondeu... – reclamei quando entrei.

- Ei! Aquilo é o Big Ben? – ela apontou pela janela.

- Você está evitando a minha pergunta?

- Não... Quero saber se aquele é um ponto turístico famoso! – cínica...

- E eu quero saber se você me acha charmoso!

- Eu te conto numa outra vida... – abriu a janela – Quando nós dois formos gatos! – completou a frase colocando a cabeça pra fora – A Lua... Perfeita!

Desviei o olhar da rua vazia para ela. O cabelo castanho balançando no vento, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Quando ela me falar que me conhece vou ver se consigo o papel da Tanya Denalli pra ela... Se bem que nem loira ela é... E meio baixa. Por outro lado, contrataram a Kristen pra ser a Bella... Não estão _realmente_ preocupados com caracterização.

- Lua nova... – murmurei, mas ela me ouviu.

- Você fala de Lua nova e eu lembro do filme! – riu, tentando ajeitar o cabelo.

- Filme?

- É! Deixa pra lá... É coisa de menina...

- A continuação do Crepúsculo?

- Você conhece isso? – me olhou abismada.

Ou ela é descendente de Meryl Streep ou eu estou me entregando.

- Minha irmã... – joguei – Ela fala disso sem parar... Me fez ler.

- Ah... Então é por isso que você usa esse cabelo de cacatua?

- O que?

- Está fazendo o estilo do Edward, não é? Nem te culpo... – sorriu girando os olhos.

- Bells... – repeti – É por causa do livro que a bruxa malvada do Leste te chamou de Bells?

Bruna me olhou por um instante, então desatou a rir.

- O que foi? – acabei sorrindo só de ouvir ela gargalhando.

- Que conversa pitoresca! Bruxa malvada do Leste, Bells... E tudo isso enquanto eu estou num carro na Inglaterra, com um cara com cabelo de cacatua dirigindo do lado errado da rua! Não dá pra ficar melhor.

- Isso... Foi um elogio?

- Não no sentido tradicional da palavra, mas foi.

- Obrigado.

- Não por isso. – voltou-se para a janela, e dessa vez, enfiou metade do corpo pra fora – Isso é demais!

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – diminui a velocidade drasticamente – Bruna, volta pra dentro! – ela me obedeceu, mas voltou rindo, é claro.

- Você fala meu nome de um jeito tão bonitinho... – comentou, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, acrescentou – Aonde estamos indo?

- Chegamos! – estacionei.

Ela passou o corpo por cima do meu para olhar pela minha janela.

- Um parque?

- Um parque.

- Uau... – disse em tom de deboche.

- Mas não é _só_ um parque, Senhorita Sabe Tudo.

- Ah não? – ela cruzou os braços, acho que estava me imitando de novo.

- Não... Na verdade, era só um parque, – lógico que ela já tinha uma resposta, mas eu a interrompi – mas eu tive a sorte que você pareceu gostar da Lua! – ela concordou com a cabeça – Então vem!

Descemos do carro e eu a levei até a frente.

- Tudo bem... E agora, o que é que eu faço?

- Sobe! – disse simplesmente.

- Subir aonde? – franziu a testa, com aquela carinha de pinup de novo.

- No capô!

Ficamos em silêncio alguns instantes.

- Está brincando comigo? – sorri.

- Claro que não!

- Robert... – meu sorriso aumentou, era muito legal o jeito dela falar meu nome – Eu não vou sentar no capô do seu carro. – seu tom era de professora, como se fosse uma informação óbvia.

- E por que não? – cruzei os braços, tendo que olhar para baixo para encarar seus olhos, que agora estavam claros com a luz do poste.

- Porque seu carro, que eu nem imagino como se pronuncia o nome, deve custar mais que a minha casa!

- E daí?

- E daí que eu não vou colocar a minha bunda sul-americana em cima do seu carro... – ela parou de falar, gesticulando com a mão, esperando que eu falasse a naturalidade do carro.

- Italiano... – completei rindo.

- Carro italiano, numa rua inglesa! – ela terminou como se nunca tivesse parado.

- E por que não? – não conseguia parar de sorrir e isso a deixava irritada.

- Olha... Não sei se você já notou, mas eu sou realmente _bem_ brasileira! – ela bateu as mãos fechadas nos quadris.

Na verdade eu não tinha notado. E aproveitei a chance pra realmente notar. Ela era bem menor que eu, menor do que parecia no pub. Tinha o rosto redondo, o nariz arrebitado e olhos grandes, que a maquiagem dava ainda muito destaque, mesmo meio escondidos pela franja que estava uma completa bagunça. Sua boca era pequena, e como ela estava emburrada, seus lábios estavam juntos, parecendo mais cheios, ainda mais com aquele batom vermelho queimado.

Apesar de ela ainda estar com as mãos na cintura, dava pra ver o por quê do bartender ter sorrido pra ela quando ela se apoiou no balcão daquele jeito, ainda que a blusa não fosse tão decotada assim. Sua cintura era fininha, dava pra ver apesar da jaqueta jeans, e seu quadril... Definitivamente era latino.

- Ok... E o que tem isso? – perguntei lentamente, tentando entender aonde ela queria chegar.

Sua testa se franziu ainda mais, e seus lábios se torceram um pouco.

- Ahm... – ela coçou a nuca, sem graça – Euvouafundarseucapô! – atropelou as palavras, e com aquele sotaque, não entendi nada.

- O que?

- Você entendeu! Não vou repetir! – virou o rosto, empinando o nariz.

- Eu realmente não entendi! Você fala rápido demais!

- Falo?

- Está desviando da minha pergunta... – sorri, provocando.

- Eu... Vou afundar seu capô! – admitiu, abaixando a cabeça. O que?

- Do que está falando?

- Eu não sou exatamente leve... E... – ela começou a se remexer – Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso! Ei, aqui tem balanços? – começou a olhar em volta – Ou é daqueles parques pra gente velha?

- Não, não! Espera! – dei um passo em sua direção, e ela deixou a cabeça pender de novo – Você acha... – tive que morder a parte interna da bochecha pra não começar a rir descontroladamente – Você _realmente_ acha que é gorda a ponto de afundar meu capô?

- Eu não _acho_... – disse de um jeito exagerado – Suspeito... – deu de ombros e eu simplesmente não consegui me agüentar.

Eu estava literalmente me dobrando de tanto rir, apoiava as mãos nos joelhos tentando manter o equilíbrio, mas não parecia o bastante.

- Pára de rir! – ela reclamou, mas nem que eu quisesse poderia parar – Pára, seu chato! – me empurrou de leve, mas eu estava tão fora de controle que caí sentado no meio fio.

Desnecessário dizer que ela sentou do meu lado rindo ainda mais que eu.

Depois que eu me recuperei, ela ainda demorou um pouco mais, apontando pra mim e falando coisas do tipo "caiu igual uma goiaba podre...", convenci ela a se levantar e a coloquei sentada no capô.

Não, ela não foi pacificamente, ainda reclamou que eu ia distender um músculo, que ia estragar o carro, que ia escorregar, que não entendia o motivo daquilo... Tudo de uma vez e estupidamente rápido. Pra quem estava falando a segunda língua, ela com certeza tinha um excelente vocabulário. Mesmo que ela só usasse pra me deixar sem graça e reclamar... Ainda era engraçado.

- Pronto! – exclamou, deixando as mãos espalmadas no capô, ao lado das pernas, completamente tensa – Já estou sentada na droga do carro! Feliz?

- Não... – sentei do lado dela – Agora sim... Muito melhor... – encostei no pára-brisa.

- E agora? – ela não se movia nem um milímetro.

- Relaxa!

- Eu não consigo relaxar quando sento em cima de carros! Nem do meu.

- Por que?

- Se acontecer alguma coisa, eu não tenho dinheiro, nem saúde pra concertar! Especialmente o meu.

- Por que? – eu sabia que ela ia querer me matar a qualquer momento por estar repetindo a mesma pergunta.

- Porque meu carro é velho e dependendo do estrago vale mais a pena comprar um novo... Mas-

- Você não tem dinheiro.

- Nem saúde – completou, sorrindo.

- Bruna... Sério. Encosta... – empurrei os ombros dela de leve pra trás – Olha pra cima.

Depois de um olhar longo e desconfiado, ela fez o que eu estava dizendo, _bem_ devagar.

- Pronto. Posso descer?

- Não – disse rindo – Primeiro você tem que relaxar! – ela torceu o nariz, mas seus ombros foram relaxando lentamente – Agora feche os olhos.

- Sério, se você aproveitar que eu estou com os olhos fechados e ligar o carro só pra me assustar, ou qualquer coisa idiota do tipo, eu juro que coloco Moe, Larry e Curly atrás de você! – ameaçou, apontando o dedo na minha cara – E acredite, quando elas querem, são completamente insuportáveis! E às vezes até quando não querem.

- Eu não vou te assustar.

- Ah claro! É exatamente algo que alguém que fosse me assustar iria me dizer! – resmungou, mas fechou os olhos.

- Quando abrir os olhos, olhe direto pro céu, tá bom?

- Claro, claro... – resmungou de novo, me fazendo rir.

- Pronta?

- Ai, meu Deus... É só abrir os olhos, Roberto! Não tem nenhuma ciência nisso... – comecei a rir de novo.

- Você é _muito_ impaciente, não acha?

- Não gosto quando as pessoas ficam me encarando... – ela abriu os olhos, mas se voltando pra mim.

- Eu não estou te encarando...

- Mas quando eu fico de olhos fechados tenho essa impressão... Me incomoda.

- Eu te incomodo?

- Só quando me encara... – ela desviou o olhar – Ou quando é bobo... – começou a rir baixinho.

- Eu não sou bobo!

- É sim... Um pouquinho! – indicou o tanto entre o indicador e o polegar.

- Se eu sou bobo, você é chata!

- Eu sou mesmo, né? – riu mais ainda – Mas a minha chatice não diminui a sua bobeira.

Será que ela é assim com todo mundo? Ou o problema dela é diretamente comigo?

- Então tá, eu sou bobo, você é chata, dá pra fechar os olhos pra eu te mostrar uma coisa?

- Mas se eu fechar os olhos não vou ver! – fechou os olhos e comentou com ares de inocente, ainda sorrindo – Pronto, parei.

- Ok, agora vire o rosto pra cima. – ela virou, e eu percebi que realmente estava encarando, do jeito que ela disse não gostar.

Seus cílios eram extremamente longos e tocavam suas bochechas, seu nariz era pequeno e empinado, seus lábios ficavam sempre entreabertos... e ocasionalmente ela os molhava com a língua, mas nunca realmente os fechava.

- Você está encarando? – ela perguntou, me tirando do devaneio.

- Não. – quando ela abriu a boca pra continuar reclamando, emendei – Eu vou contar até 3, aí você abre os olhos, olhando direto pra cima, tá bom?

- Tá... – esticou a palavra, meio impaciente.

- Um... – ela molhou os lábios de novo – Dois... – esticava e fechava os dedos, nervosamente – Três!

Bruna abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Não vai me dizer que tudo isso foi só pra eu olhar a Lua!

- Tudo bem, eu não digo... – levei um tapa no braço tão rápido que nem vi de onde veio – Queria que você visse as estrelas também! – ri.

- Só te perdôo pela bobeira porque a Lua está realmente linda! Pena que o céu está ficando encoberto...

De repente me deu uma vontade louca de fazer uma coisa... Acho que ela vai passar por cima de mim com meu próprio carro.

- Fala seu nome pra mim? – ela virou o rosto pra mim num estalo.

- Por que?

- Eu quero ouvir você falando!

- Você esqueceu, né?

- Não esqueci, _Bruna_... – disse de um jeito meio exagerado e ela sorriu.

- Então por que?

- Dá pra você fazer o que eu quero só dessa vez? – perguntei rindo, menina difícil!

- Bruna. – disse bem rápido.

- Mais devagar... – me aproximei um pouco, tentando demonstrar atenção.

- Bruna... – do jeito que eu imaginava, ela fazia um biquinho pra falar o "Bru".

- Mais devagar... Eu ainda estou tentando aprender direito a primeira parte... – ela estreitou os olhos na minha direção e abriu um sorriso desconfiado.

- Bru... Na... – cheguei um pouco mais perto.

- Só a primeira... Devagar! – ela balançou a cabeça de leve, ainda sem entender o que eu estava querendo.

O que era bom na verdade, eu precisaria do elemento surpresa.

- Bru... – colei os lábios nos dela.

Ela demorou pra reagir, realmente não estava esperando, quase me fez sorrir, ela parecia saber tudo que eu faria, não só isso, como tinha uma resposta espertinha pra tudo. Acho que finalmente a peguei de surpresa.

Nos afastamos lentamente e ela ficou me olhando, com a testa franzida, parecendo a ponto de sorrir.

- O que?

- Meu nome nunca causou esse efeito em ninguém! – as respostas espertinhas voltaram, junto com seu sorriso.

- Deve ser a coisa latina...

- É bem quente, né? – começamos a rir de novo e nossas testas se tocaram.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu, castanho claro com um fio escuro em toda a volta...

Fomos nos aproximando novamente, eu já estava sentindo seu hálito nos meus lábios quando um enorme barulho nos fez olhar para cima, nossas bochechas encostando.

Uma gota d'água caiu na minha testa, e outra no nariz da Bruna, de repente o mundo inteiro estava despencando do céu e caindo na gente.

Fiquei em pé num salto e fui ajuda-la a descer, assim que a deixei dentro do carro, dei a volta e ela já havia aberto a porta pra mim.

- Seu cabelo abaixou! – apontou pra mim, rindo.

- O que eu pareço agora? – sacudi a cabeça, jogando água pra todo lado.

Bruna me examinou um instante.

- Emo.

- Emo?

- Não vai começar a chorar, por favor! – pediu, erguendo as mãos na altura do rosto.

- Não, mais tarde... – girei os olhos.

- Ah, entendi... Vai chorar até dormir com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, certo?

- Certo. – concordei sorrindo enquanto ligava o carro.

Ainda estava sentindo os lábios vibrando e queria beija-la de novo. Tudo isso só por que ela não me conhece? Ou pelo menos finge que não me conhece...

- Pra onde? – perguntei, fazendo o carro andar.

- Acho que é melhor voltar lá pro pub... Tenho que encontrar Harry, Rony e Hermione... – ela realmente vê TV _demais_... E ainda assim não me conhece! É quase desaforo.

- Tudo bem.

Ela começou a mexer no rádio, mas não encontrou nada que gostasse, certo que não procurou nem 5 segundos, só trocou de rádio rapidamente e passou a vasculhar meus CDs.

Sem uma palavra colocou Kings of Leon e foi pulando as músicas até Sex on Fire.

- Estou completamente viciada nessa música! – ela comentou de olhos fechados, balançando a cabeça na batida – Antes de eu vir pra cá, minha amiga me passou e eu nunca mais consegui parar de ouvir!

- Que amiga? Alguma da Santíssima Trindade? – virou o rosto pra mim e começou a rir.

- Não... – sacudiu a cabeça de leve, sem parar de rir – Mas Santíssima Trindade foi _genial_, tenho que lembrar dessa mais tarde!

Puxou um prendedor de cabelo do bolso e prendeu os cabelos num coque meio frouxo.

- Ai não... – gemeu, aproximando o rosto do pára-brisa.

- O que foi?

- O lugar tá fechado! – apontou e realmente, o pub já estava vazio e apagado.

- Não tem problema, eu te levo no seu hotel!

Ela me abriu um sorriso estranho, culpado, e encolheu os ombros.

- O que?

- Eu não sei onde é... – encolheu os ombros ainda mais e sua expressão ficou meio contorcida, esperando um chilique meu.

- Você está brincando...

- Não mesmo! Eu vim com Paul, John e Ringo e não prestei nem um pouquinho de atenção no caminho! – ela coçou a cabeça, preocupada – Vou tentar falar com elas!

Sacou o celular de dentro do bolso e discou rapidamente. Esperei conseguir algumas informações sobre ela durante a ligação, mas ela começou a falar em português... Ela começou falando um tanto aflita, então consegui pegar meu nome no meio de uma frase, seguido por risinhos. As duas pareceram discutir um pouco, e a voz do outro lado da linha foi ficando tão alta que Bruna afastou o telefone da orelha.

- Ela não acredita que eu ainda estou com você! – sussurrou para mim.

- Mas por que?

- Não faço idéia! Estou começando a reconsiderar a teoria que você era o cara que eu gritei no elevador...

- Não sou... – comecei a rir – O que você fez de tão terrível pra ele?

- Ah, espera! Ela parou!

E com isso voltou a tagarelar em outra língua.

- Fala "alô"! – mandou enquanto colocava o celular perto da minha boca.

- Ahmm... Alô? – mal terminei de falar e ela já gritava no aparelho.

- Há! Na sua cara! – é, em inglês mesmo...

Depois de mais alguns minutos de discussão ela fechou o celular de uma vez, e bufou.

- O que ela disse?

- Não quer me dar o endereço! – se remexeu irritada.

- Por que? – me voltei confuso.

- Algo sobre eu precisar sair mais... Cara, já vim pra _Europa_, acho que saí bastante! – pensando assim ela estava certa – E agora?

- Bom, não dá pra gente ficar rodando a noite toda... – coçou a cabeça de novo, pensativa.

- Quer me deixar aqui mesmo? Eu tento encontrar o caminho!

- Claro que não, louca! – olhei pra ela, completamente chocado. Será que ela acha mesmo que eu poderia larga-la na rua de madrugada? – Vamos pro meu hotel então!

- Mas você não é daqui? – concordei com a cabeça – Por que está ficando num hotel?

E agora? A cada pergunta dela eu tenho menos certeza que é tudo uma fachada.

- Eu viajo muito – acho que foi uma boa resposta.

- Por que? – não, não foi uma boa resposta.

- Trabalho!

- O que você faz? – é... Eu estou me complicando cada vez mais.

- Um trabalho chato que faz as pessoas erradas se aproximarem de mim pelos motivos errados.

- Nossa... – ela expirou, me olhando atentamente.

Então ficamos em silêncio algum tempo, acho que ela estava absorvendo o que eu disse.

- Mas então você faz o que? É assassino de aluguel? – deixe para a Bruna que ela consegue tirar as melhores conclusões – Ou dançarino erótico... – riu – Seria bem engraçado...

- Por que seria engraçado?

- Olha pra você! – lancei um olhar abismado pra ela – Não! – riu de novo – Eu quero dizer... Você parece tímido! Não dá pra imaginar você fazendo uma coisa ousada... – pensou um pouco – É! É isso.

- E se eu te dissesse que sou ator?

- Bom, eu ia rir.

- Bruna...

- O que?

- Eu sou ator.

Ela bem que me avisou. Começou a rir, apoiando a mão no painel e tudo.

- Tá, conta aquela da loira agora! – disse ainda entre risos.

- É verdade! – argumentei quase rindo também.

- Tudo bem... – cruzou os braços, virando no banco de um jeito que quase ficava de frente pra mim, com a perna flexionada no assento – Me diz no que você já atuou, então!

Minto? Ou não minto?

Como será que ela reagiria se eu dissesse "Já reparei que você assiste muita TV! Já viu 'Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'? Então... Eu morro nesse filme."?

Provavelmente riria ainda mais.

- A maioria foi teatro... Você nunca deve ter me visto.

- Você? Atuando no teatro? Por que você mente, Roberto? Por que? – perguntou de um jeito sofredor.

- Por que você acha que é mentira?

- Porque tudo que você pensa fica estampado na sua cara!

- Sério?

- Não dá pra _ler_ seus pensamentos nem nada, mas sério... Você é bem transparente!

Eu ainda estava pensando no que responder quando chegamos no hotel.

Saltei do carro e corri para abrir a porta do carona, mas ela já havia descido e encarava a fachada do prédio com uma expressão estranha.

- O que foi? – perguntei ao mesmo tempo que um raio cruzou o céu – Vamos entrar!

Comecei a andar, mas ela não se moveu.

- Você tá bem? – voltei e dessa vez ela me olhou com a testa franzida, as gotas escorrendo por seu rosto, ensopando seu cabelo, mas ela não parecia se importar, só olhou mais uma vez para o hotel – Está com medo de entrar?

- Eu só... – começou então baixou o rosto e balançou a cabeça, afastando a franja da testa – Vamos logo. – saiu andando na minha frente.

- Não, fala! – pedi a seguindo.

- Não é nada! – sacudiu a mão de um jeito que dava a entender que era pra eu esquecer o assunto.

- Eu não vou deixar pra lá! – disse rindo e ela girou os olhos.

- Eu só... Não faço... Isso. – disse devagar, bem baixo. Tive que abaixar a cabeça para ouvir tudo.

- Não faz o que?

Ela suspirou.

- Deixa pra lá! Eu to ficando com frio... – resmungou o final, mas realmente estava ficando com os lábios arroxeados.

Passei o braço em volta de seus ombros.

- Eu não vou deixar pra lá. – murmurei em seu ouvido e ela deu uma risada meio tremida.

- Eu só... Não vou para o hotel de caras que acabei de conhecer e que mentem pra mim que são atores... – ela nunca pareceu tão tímida quanto naquele instante. Provavelmente nunca mais vai parecer de novo.

- Então você só vai se eles dizem a verdade?

- É! – eu ri e ela me deu um tapa no peito – Não, besta... Mas você deve achar que eu sou algum tipo de largada na vida que sai com qualquer um... E eu não sou assim. Só sai com você porque eu estava bêbada e porque minhas amigas estavam muito, mas _muito_ chatas!

- Não precisa inflar meu ego tanto assim! – ela riu – Você não se importa com a chuva?

- Como assim?

- Estamos parados na chuva. Mulheres não ficam paradas na chuva!

- Eu gosto de chuva – deu de ombros – Meu cabelo que não gosta.

- E você não se importa?

- Se eu sair correndo te faz sentir melhor?

- Muito. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme e segurou minha mão.

- Ai, meu cabelo! – exclamou de um jeito exagerado, ainda sorrindo – Vamos, vamos! – começou a me puxar.

Quando paramos no coberto ela soltou o cabelo e começou a passar os dedos pelas mechas molhadas, sacudindo, tentando seca-lo. As pontas começaram a enrolar, formando vários cachinhos.

- Seu cabelo é cacheado! – comentei o óbvio e me arrependi instantaneamente. Ela ia falar alguma coisa pra me sacanear.

- É... – suspirou – E vai estar um pesadelo amanhã... – sorriu e puxou o cabelo para trás, o prendendo de novo.

Os fios que escaparam caíram em volta de seu rosto e eu não consegui me conter, enrolei o dedo em um dos cachos. Agora sim ela ia falar alguma coisa.

Encontrei os olhos dela, e esperei. Nada. Ela apenas ficou me olhando e sorrindo.

Sorri de volta e comecei a andar para a entrada do hotel.

- Não vai falar nada?

- Do que? Do momento gay que você teve ali fora? – apontou por cima do ombro – Não, não vou falar nada.

- Obrigado.

Começamos a rir. Era realmente fácil falar com ela. Ou melhor, era fácil ser zoado por ela.

O queixo dela caiu quando entramos no hall, foi divertido ver suas expressões de choque e surpresa.

- Caramba... Ser ator de mentira deve dar _muita_ grana! – comentou quase consigo mesma enquanto cruzávamos a recepção em direção aos elevadores.

Os olhos dela brilhavam sob as luzes fortes.

- Você está me encarando... – disse rindo, desviando o olhar.

- É, acho que estou.

- Roberto, você deveria mentir!

O elevador chegou e entramos. Duas garotas nos acompanharam.

Bruna parou exatamente embaixo do ar condicionado, que fez seus cachos balançarem e ela fechou os olhos, voltando o rosto pra cima. Só reparei que estava encarando de novo quando percebi que ela encolheu os ombros de leve, arrepiada pelo vento.

Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, minha mão subiu até a curva de seu pescoço, deslizando os dedos até sua orelha. Seus ombros encolheram de novo e ela sorriu, mas não se afastou. Continuei fazendo carinho em sua nuca e ela pareceu gostar, ficando de olhos fechados o tempo todo, com um leve sorriso.

Quando o elevador parou, voltei a atenção para a porta e encontrei as duas garotas cochichando e olhando pra mim, de olhos esbugalhados. Merda.

Bruna abriu os olhos.

- É aqui? – perguntou apontando para fora, me acordando.

- Ahm... É!

- Então vem, Roberto... – riu, puxando minha mão.

As duas moças ainda ficaram nos olhando e eu comecei a rezar pra não virem pedir um autógrafo.

- Desculpa! – uma chamou – Por acaso você é Robert-

Eu nem consegui acreditar quando as portas do elevador fecharam, deixando a pergunta pendendo.

- Cara, sério, em que peça você atuou? – gelei – Qual teu sobrenome?

Dei um sorriso, balançando a cabeça de leve. Eu sou um ator no final das contas e ela não precisa saber que eu estou nervoso.

- Pra que você quer saber isso agora?

- Enquanto eu não era a única que não te reconhecia, tudo bem! Mas caramba, aquelas duas sabiam até seu nome! E desculpa insultar suas fãs, mas elas não pareciam do tipo que freqüenta teatro! – comecei a rir.

- Mas você não é daqui, mesmo sabendo meu sobrenome não vai conseguir me ligar a nenhum trabalho meu! – apontei e ela abriu um sorriso convencido.

- Isso não significa que eu não posso te procurar no Google!

- Háhá! Engraçada! – passei o cartão/chave.

Abri a porta e esperei que ela entrasse.

- Não vai me falar mesmo?

- Te conto numa outra vida, quando formos gatos! – o queixo dela caiu – O que foi?

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme, desviou o olhar para cima e deslizou por mim, entrando no quarto.

- Nada... – disse meio cantado.

- Fala!

- Não... – repetiu o tom de voz.

- Por favor... – sorri, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dela.

- Lá vem você com esse sorriso torto, se achando charmoso... – afastou minha mão com um tapa, sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo.

- Então você me acha mesmo charmoso?

- Você tem um rádio?

Nos encaramos um segundo em silêncio.

- Você nunca vai responder as perguntas que eu faço?

- Talvez... – girou nos calcanhares, indo pra sala enquanto eu fechava a porta – Você repetiu a mesma frase que eu disse no carro.

- Eu sei...

- Você presta atenção... – sorriu por cima do ombro – Eu gosto disso.

Como não prestar atenção nela? Quero dizer, se ela _gostando_ de mim já acaba comigo em todas as chances, imagina se me pega distraído?

Ela entrou na sala e tirou a jaqueta jeans pela primeira vez. Estava usando uma blusa vermelha, justa na cintura, com mangas curtinhas, mas que deixava seus ombros de fora.

Me aproximei pra pegar a jaqueta de suas mãos e vi as pintas em seu ombro esquerdo. Tive vontade de beijar cada uma delas, mas só rocei os lábios. A pele dela se arrepiou instantaneamente.

Quando subi o olhar para seu rosto, ela estava me encarando de volta e sorriu, não sei se pra mim ou de mim...

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – ofereci enquanto ela se jogava no sofá.

- O que você tem? – ela perguntou enquanto olhava em volta, parecendo meio curiosa.

- Quer vinho?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, meio surpresa, abriu a boca, mas balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Vinho é bom.

- O que você ia dizer? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo que talvez fosse melhor não saber.

- Nada... – ela riu baixinho.

Lancei um olhar desconfiado e ela riu ainda mais. Percebi que não ia arrancar nada mais dela por enquanto e fui buscar o vinho, quando voltei com a garrafa e as taças, ela estava mexendo no rádio.

- Desculpa... – sorriu pra mim, mas não parou de mexer – Tava silêncio demais...

- Não tem problema.

Quando encontrou uma rádio que achou interessante, voltou pro sofá e sentou do meu lado, pegando uma das taças de cima da mesa.

De repente ela parecia... constrangida? Ficava mudando as pernas de posição constantemente e não olhava pra mim por mais do que alguns segundos.

- O que você tem?

- Acho melhor eu ir.

Falamos ao mesmo tempo e começamos a rir.

- Ir embora? Não... Ainda está chovendo. – apontei para a enorme janela e o olhar dela foi lá pra fora.

- Não tem problema... – mordeu o lábio, então encarou o próprio colo.

- Qual é o problema? – baixei a cabeça, tentando entrar no campo de visão dela, que riu baixinho.

- Nenhum. – virou o rosto para o outro lado, deixando o pescoço completamente a mostra.

A pele dela era tão branca, sem qualquer marca a não ser uma pinta. Antes que eu pudesse ter certeza do que estava fazendo, meus lábios roçaram bem ali e ela se encolheu pro outro lado, encolhendo os ombros, rindo.

- O que foi? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Você fez de propósito! – ela acusou, ainda rindo um pouco e encolhendo o ombro, como se estivesse protegendo o pescoço.

- Te beijar? – franzi a testa e ela riu.

- Não! Me deixar arrepiada!

A encarei por um instante antes de me render ao sorriso.

- Eu te deixei arrepiada?

- Mas foi jogo sujo! – esticou o indicador na minha direção de um jeito acusatório.

- Como assim?

- Assim...

Ela se inclinou sobre mim, apoiando uma das mãos no sofá e a outra no meu ombro, então deslizou os lábios pelo meu pescoço acima, até minha orelha.

Quando ela se afastou, não deixei que voltasse a falar, já tinha entendido _muito_ bem o que ela quis dizer. Enrosquei os braços em sua cintura e a puxei pra perto, cobrindo seus lábios com os meus, finalmente a beijando de verdade.

Por um instante ela pareceu surpresa, mas acabou correspondendo, passando os braços por cima dos meus ombros.

Os lábios dela estavam meio frios, assim com suas mãos, que me fizeram arrepiar novamente quando entraram em contato com a pele do meu pescoço, mas quando colei seu corpo no meu, ela pareceu começar a esquentar. Quase sorri pensando que ela talvez tivesse esquentado por causa de um beijo meu, mas não queria fazer nada que pudesse estragar aquilo.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou enquanto nos beijávamos, poderiam ter sido minutos, mas pelo jeito que minha boca estava seca quando nos afastamos, eu chutaria horas.

Encostei a testa na dela, respirando fundo e sentindo seu hálito contra meu rosto. Ela estava tremendo.

- O que você tem? – perguntei baixinho, acariciando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

Bruna soltou uma risada meio nervosa, meio tremida.

- Frio.

Me afastei para encara-la e ela riu mais ainda.

- Minhas roupas estão molhadas! – explicou e me fez lembrar que as minhas também estavam.

- As minhas também.

- Só que você não parece com frio... – ela riu e esfregou os braços.

É... Eu não estava com frio.

Arrumei uma camisa branca de botões para ela, que se trocou no quarto enquanto cantarolava baixinho uma música que eu não reconheci. De repente, ela ficou em silêncio, alguns segundos passaram, então resmungou um "ah, foda-se". Só percebi que estava perto demais da porta quando Bruna a abriu e eu quase caí em cima dela.

Segurei sua cintura por puro reflexo, e não foi um reflexo muito bom já que se eu caísse, ela também cairia. Já a Bruna se agarrou nos meus antebraços e arregalou os olhos castanhos, então seus lábios começaram a se repuxar num sorriso.

- Você está bem? – perguntei por eu... bem, por ser eu mesmo, nas prováveis palavras dela "um otário".

- Estava espiando?

Foi a minha vez de arregalar os olhos.

- Não.

- Tem certeza? – o sorriso dela aumentou – Porque, não sei se você reparou, mas você estava _bem_ perto da porta mesmo! E eu também não tenho certeza-

Antes que ela continuasse falando e eu acabasse me afundando mesmo sem ter feito nada de errado, aproveitei que ainda estava com as mãos em sua cintura e a puxei para mim, colando nossos corpos e calando aquela boca que tanto me atormentava, por falar demais, por sempre me deixar sem palavras, por estar tão longe da minha boca...

As mãos dela deslizaram pelos meus braços, e se encontraram no meu pescoço, seus dedos enterrados no meu cabelo. Soltei um suspiro sem poder acreditar na sorte de realmente ter lavado a cabeça antes mesmo de tomar chuva.

Os lábios dela eram insistentes, quentes, macios e logo eu já estava lutando por mais ar, mas não queria que aquilo parasse. O tecido da camisa que ela estava usando era fino e me deixava sentir cada pedaço dela, mesmo assim, quando minhas mãos se enfiaram por baixo, passando pela beira de sua calça jeans e tocando suas costas, foi incrivelmente melhor.

Na sala, Sex on Fire começou a tocar no rádio e nós sorrimos no meio do beijo. Ela mordeu meu lábio inferior enquanto arranhava meu ombro, então se afastou o bastante para me encarar, entrelaçando as mãos na minha nuca.

- Ei, Maverick, seu garanhão... – disse séria, mas começou a rir na última palavra – Me leve pra cama ou me perca pra sempre.

Top Gun. Finalmente alguma coisa que ela disse que eu entendi, finalmente um filme que eu realmente assisti.

- É só mostrar o caminho... – devolvi, mordendo seu lábio como ela acabara de fazer comigo.

No mesmo instante o telefone começou a tocar, alto, irritante e completamente inoportuno.

Gemi, sufocando uma onda enorme de xingamentos e enterrando o rosto no ombro de Bruna que não se fez de rogada e cuspiu um "ai, porra" que me fez rir. Quando comecei a me afastar para silenciar o telefone, começaram a bater na porta.

Não sei a cara que eu fiz, mas aparentemente foi muito engraçada já que a Bruna começou a rir e me empurrou na direção do telefone.

- Eu atendo! – dissemos ao mesmo tempo e até eu comecei a rir.

Puxei o fone do gancho e os gritos já começaram.

- Robert! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – meu empresário – Quem é a garota que você levou pro seu quarto?

- Como é que você sabe?

- TMZ.

- O que? Mas já? – como se eu saísse desse site idiota em algum momento...

- Os paparazzi já estão na sua porta!

Porta? Ah não!

- Bruna! – chamei ao mesmo tempo em que ela abria a porta e os flashes começaram.

Corri até ela, que bateu as costas no meu peito enquanto tentava se afastar dos repórteres que não paravam de fotografas e gritar perguntas que se perdiam umas nas outras. Bati a porta na cara deles, enxergando um monte de círculos pretos cada vez que piscava graças aos flashes.

Ela piscou algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça. Em segundos ela estaria no TMZ junto comigo, e não dava pra fazer nada... O pior é que estava bem na cara que o mínimo que estávamos fazendo era nos beijar.

- Você está bem? – acho que nunca perguntei tanto isso em toda minha vida.

Bruna me encarou com a testa franzida e carinha de pin up, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Roberto... – ela estreitou os olhos – Acho que precisamos conversar.

Ah, porra.

* * *

**N/A.:.** Isso é uma fic baseada em um sonho depois de uma noite de bebedeira. E sim, sou eu na fic. E não, não é meu nome de verdade, vocês acham que eu diria isso pra vocês?

Até onde sei, vocês são presidiários homossexuais que me acham a melhor coisa depois da Meyer e pretender escapar da cadeia e fazer um terno com a minha pele.

Eu escrevi isso há muito tempo, na época em que eu só sabia usar a exclamação como forma de terminar uma frase, por isso todo mundo soa tão animado o tempo todo. Pensei em arrumar, mas achei mais legal deixar a coisa toda original, pra ficar bem claro o meu aprendizado sobre o uso do ponto final.

Fics novas no pedaço, não se esqueçam de passar no perfil pra dar uma olhadinha (inclusive meu nome mudou)! Pra quem quiser fazer perguntas, dar sugestões, reclamar da demora (coisa que eu nem vou responder, já aviso), ou só falar que eu sou um máximo, meu twitter é *arroba*b_andthejetts! Lá eu _também_ demoro pra responder, mas respondo, juro!

Eu falo muito de Supernatural e Sexo Frágil, é um defeito meu.


End file.
